Mikos, Mages, Demons, and Dragons
by FanelianHalfDemonDragon
Summary: In a world where Demons and Dragons are legends, where Mages and Mikos are a thing of the past. In a world ruled by Gender, and where men are prostitutes KagInu, MirSan, SessRin AU


A/N: Here's my new story, I have been mulling this over for about 2 months now, trying to come up with a plot, I looked around, and I'm pretty sure that this is one of a kind I have a mixture of imaginary things in this *fyi legends, myths, mikos (did you know that a shrine maiden is a miko, someone who helps out around a shrine, not necessarily someone with powers?) , such as dragons, mages, demons, ghosts.* I hope that you like it. By the way has anyone ever read any of the books by Melanie Rawn? I love her books! 

Ok, Here's the full summary: 

In a world where Demons and Dragons are legends, where Mages and Mikos are a thing of the past. In a world ruled by Gender, where men are prostitutes and married off for the money the family receives…KagInu, MirSan, SessRin. *A/U*

************************************************************************

****

Mikos, Mages, Demons, and Dragons.

By: LtlSwimmerGurl

Chapter 1: The Escape

Some say that demons aren't real, that they are as real as Mikos, and Mages and Dragons. 

Well let me tell you my friend……They are real. They are as real as you and me. But there is no convincing you is there? You walk around as if you were the most powerful person alive. 

I have two questions for you. Have you ever wondered if there is life beyond Earth? You know like on some planet that we have yet to fully explore. And do you believe in all things legendary? 

If your answers were yes to both questions, then let me be the first to tell you that your very perceptive. You know much more than what others do. If you answered no to the questions. Be a little more open minded. You aren't the only one to walk this Earth.

Now one more question. What do you think that world would be like your gender gave you the ability to hold a great amount of power, both politically and magically? Men, don't gloat and say that you would be the superior, because we know that Women would be superior. We do things that you can not. Where do you think you came from? You certainly didn't come from an egg. You came from your mother, a Woman, who went through tremendous pain to bring you into the world, often times giving our life so that you may live. We are well aware that without men, we wouldn't be here, but in this world, you are nothing but prostitutes, and a means to make ourselves some money when we take a husband. Dowry wise. 

************************************************************************

****

August 28, 1999, Dragon Rider, Jupiter

Kagome watched the lawyers debate their case over the intended male. One lady says that their marriage has been arranged since their births. The other woman says that they are lovers, and that she is carrying his child, the poor man watched from the bench as the women fought over him. According to their laws the male would go to the lady who he as been intended to marry. But why she would take him back, even after he had soiled himself with any one else but the intended wife was beyond her. Men who were intended to be married, they are to stay pure, no sexual relations what so ever. 

But if this was true, and he was the lady's lover, and the father of the supposed child, the wife would be able to find another unsoiled husband. Women were allowed to have sexual relations, and if a child became of one of those relationships, then nothing can be done about it. 

Kagome didn't know anything about the ways of the people on Earth, but here on Jupiter, gender makes all the difference. If you were born a girl that was good, but once she got her first period, (*hears the snickering* grow up*) then she was considered to be a woman of power, of course it all depended on how rich their family was. If you were born rich, you could do anything, you could have multiple husbands, and then have some personal prostitutes. 

It was considered normal to everyone, but to Kagome, it was horrible, using men, as if they were objects. (*Complete roll reversal ^.^*) Kagome was constantly pressured about having a husband, and if not that then she was pressured to have a prostitute. She didn't like that thought very much, if she was going to have a husband then she was going take a husband without his dowry, to show that she really loved him. She didn't need money to be happy, and she certainly wouldn't be found with a prostitute. That thought was degrading. 

They had a weird society to her. They had books that they weren't allowed to read. Did you know that Miko's, and Mages are real? They are indeed. They used to be everywhere, when a family had a gifted child it would go for training, no matter it's gender. That's what always got Kagome, if men were considered to be nothing then why would they allow a male to become a mage? Miko's were almost always female, Kagome had yet to meet a male with holy powers. What were they called again? Mobos? No that wasn't it Ma-Monks, yes that's what it was, the males would be called Monks. 

But the normal people outlawed the practice and teachings of mages and mikos. The government sought to kill each and every one of them. They almost succeeded in doing it, but suddenly they all disappeared and nothing has been known since then. She occasionally heard things about them once and a while, but the person who said something would no longer be around if you know what I mean. 

Now, Kagome knew a lot about folklore, and if your wondering, demons are said to be real, along with Dragons. Each demon was supposedly to have a dragon, ranging in color of piss yellow, to beautiful blue or red. Kagome believed in all of these things, but to speak of such a thing would grant a person death. Kagome only discussed these things with her best friend Sango. 

Suddenly the judges voice rang out, "I give the rights over this intended male to go to the intended wife. The said lover will have no contact with the male, and if there really is a child then there will be nothing done, she is to raise the child on her own with help of her family of course. Court is adjourned." the judge hit the gavel against the hard wooden surface in emphasis of her point. 

Kagome sighed, she could tell by looking at the man, that he really loved the intended wife. But was also guilty of being impure. But the law did what it was supposed to. She would ha-

"Kagome dear, I want you to meet Naraku" Kagome's mother said.

Kagome looked at the male and extended her hand out towards him. As he reached out she could feel his gaze run over her body, and by law that was punishable by death. If he was doing that, then he obviously was not pure, which meant that he was not anyone's intended. Then he must be a prost-.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. May I call you Kagome?" Naraku asked. Hearing her name on his lips made her shudder. 

"Ms. Higurashi will do." Kagome said. Kagome's mom gave her a frown. Did Kagome not like him? He was her age, desirable, and a prostitute. Her daughter needed to have some fun once in a while. 

"Kagome!" Sagno shouted across the room.

"If you will excuse me Mother, Naraku." Kagome nodded and walked off before her mother could have a chance to respond. Gods she hated it when her mother did that. 

"Kagome I have some important news to tell you!" Sango shouted

"Sango I'm right here, there is no need to yell." Kagome said, when ever Sango got excited, she screamed everything, even if it was a secret.

"Kagome your not going to believe this, but your mom wants Naraku to be your intended." Sango said with urgency. Kagome's eyes widened. She knew that they only way to get out of a marriage was to either commit suicide or run away, and she would prefer the latter one. That rule went for both genders, that was one of the most unfair rules she had ever heard. 

Kagome walked swiftly out of the court room, not wanting to be overheard by anyone loyal to her mother. Kagome walked to her room, and shut her door. How could her mother do this? Not even asking for permission? Even though she didn't need to…That was beside the point! She would not marry an impure man, especially a prostitute! The man gave her the creeps!

"Sango where did you hear this?" Kagome asked, urgency obvious in her voice.

"I heard it from your mothers own mouth! I swear it. He comes from a rich family, and they are powerful, politically actually. She's going to announce it tomorrow at the festival. Oh Miss Kagome you must leave immediately!" Sango said with tears in her eyes. Sango knew what she thought about arranged marriages, and prostitution. 

"Sango I don't know if I can! I can't leave you!" Kagome said crying. She loved her friend so much, she couldn't leave her, she would no doubt fall into the same fate that she was about to fall into. 

"Kagome forget me, You'll be fine! Just please I don't want you to have the same fate as I." Sango said with sadness in her voice.

Kagome started to cry, her best friend wanted her to leave. The same fate as her……Wait, same fate?!

"Sango you don't have an intended do you?!" Kagome said with fear in her voice.

"Hai, I do, and I don't want it to happen to you." 

"Sango you must come with me! I don't want you to marry some pretty boy!" Kagome gritted out. 

"I can't leave, I must protect my brother, saints know who my parents will marry him off to if I leave." Sango said worry in her eyes.

"Bring him with. No not another word, you and your brother will come with me, and will be leaving tonight." Kagome said, with the fear in her voice, there were strict punishments for those who tried to run, they were worse for the men. 

"Yes, Kagome, what time?" Sango asked

"We will leave at about 12 O'clock. That way everyone will be sleeping, don't worry I know where were going, I have some family members outside of Dragon Rider. They hate my mother, but love me. So we can count on them not saying a word." Kagome said in a reassuring voice. "Now go, get yourself and your brother ready, but be quiet, you know that we can not afford to be caught." Kagome said as she made her way to her closet, taking out a big suitcase.

"Hai" Sango paused before the door. "Oh and Kagome? Thanks so much." She said as she started to walk out the door.

"No problem Sango." Kagome whispered.

************************************************************************

A/N: That's it………………………..Nah, I'm just kidding! O.o

***********************12 O'clock Outside the Stables************************

Kagome stood outside the stables, suitcases on the ground next to her. Sango was taking longer then she thought and was getting nervous that she had been caught, and Kagome really didn't want to find out what the punishment was. 

Kagome then heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, fear almost freezing her bones stiff. But to her relief it was only Sango and her brother Kohaku.

"Sango I thought that you might have been caught." Kagome said with relief. 

"I thought that we were going to, but were here aren't we?" Sango asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess your right. And how are you Kohaku?" Kagome said with a smile. 

"Good, but do I get my own horse?" He said with a little voice.

"Of course you do, a big horse for a big boy." Kagome said

"Kagome I think we need to get going. We want to be as far away from here was we can when they find out that we're gone." Sango said

"Yeah, I guess your right." Kagome said. She picked up her suitcase and walked into the stables, she wasn't afraid of someone seeing them, she gave all the people in the stables a little bit of herbs that put them right to sleep. Nothing to worry about. Nope….nothing at all. 

She walked around to where their horses were stored. Kagome's mare had a tan body with chocolate colored feet. (*Will someone tell me what kind they are?*) Kagome worked on getting the bridal set up on the horse. Kagome loved her horses name, she felt it was one of a kind. Her name was Whisper. It suited her, she ran like the wind, but hardly made a noise. 

Sango's stallion was black with a white streak down his back. He had white mixed in his mane. Sango loved the damn big beast. He was taller than her, she had to have a special stall made for him. Sango had no problem getting his bridal on. Sango loved her horses name too. It wasn't like Kagome's, but it was one of her favorite times of the day. His name was Darkness. It suited him, in the dark, you couldn't pick him out at all. (*Duh!*).

Kohaku's stallion wasn't as big as Sango's but he was beautiful none the less. He had a light crème colored body, his snout and legs tipped in white, his mane and tail a crème color lighter than that of it's body. Kohaku already had his horses bridal on, so no trouble there. The stallions name was special to Kohaku, his name was Celestial. 

Kagome lead the way out of the stables careful not to make any noise. They made their way down the pathway leading to the gate. Kagome got off her horse to open the gate. She pushed it open, wincing when it squeaked in protest. Sango and Kohaku waited till she was up on her horse before they all took off out side the gate. Kagome first, then Kohaku, and Sango last making sure that no one saw them. 

They rode on swift legs most of the way there, occasionally taking a half an hour rest. It wasn't till morning that they made it to her Aunts house. She liked her aunt, but she really didn't understand why she didn't like her mother. But that was for another day. 

Kagome quietly opened the gate, careful not to make any noise, but preparing for the squeak the would eventually come. They slowly made their way to the stables. They were tired and weary and just wanted to sleep, and because of that Kagome missed the golden eyed figure watch them from the shadows. 

As they made their way to the house with their suitcases in hand, the shadowy figure decided to step out. Kagome gasped. This man was beautiful if not gorgeous. He had what looked like to be ears on top of his head, and strikingly golden eyes, along with a pure white hair. His mouth opened in a snarl revealing a pair of perfect white fa-.

"Who do you think you are?!" The golden eyed figure yelled.

"Do you not know me?" She asked startled. This guy was rude, and must have had no manners what so ever.

"I don't know any of you. You are trust passing on her ladies ship's property. By law I have right to kill you." He said advancing on them.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" A cloaked figure yelled. The figure stepped from the door way of the house, walking swiftly. She stopped before Kagome and her friends and pulled down her hood.

"Kagome it's so good to see you!" Cecelia screamed in pure delight.

"You know this person?!" Inuyasha asked amazed. How could they be related they didn't look a thing alike. 

"Of course I know her! She's my Niece!" Cecelia said while hugging Kagome. 

"Aunt Cecelia….AIR!" Kagome said gasping. 

"Oh! Of course, sorry dear." she said and moved away. She saw Inuyasha staring at her in confusion and awe. "Oh and may I introduce you to Inuyasha." Aunt Cecelia said.

"Nice to meet you, and this is my friend Sango, and her brother Kohaku. Aunt Cecelia…..How did you know we were coming?" Kagome asked with suspicion. 

"I knew you were coming, but I do not know the reason of this visit. I take it that both your parents know nothing of your whereabouts?" Cecelia asked.

"Hai, they know nothing. But come lets speak of this inside. I want to be careful of who over hears us." Kagome said walking towards the house with Sango and Kohaku behind them, and Inuyasha tailing. 

************************************************************************

A/N: Ok, that's it for now, I'm super tired and I have a lot of homework, tell me what you think, so that means that you have to review! 

~*~*LtlSwimmerGurl*~*~


End file.
